Of Dementors and Giants
by aragog
Summary: Gof Spoiler. Not my best work! It's Harry's fifth year, and, as usual, nothing is normal. More betrayal, new characters, some rather good scenes with the giants, and a very confused owl that somehow changes everything.
1. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 1

A/N: All characters are the property of J.K.Rowling, whose genius no words can describe.  
  
  
"Ah, Mr.Fudge," exclaimed Lucious Malfoy, his oily voice slicing the air with bitterness,"How are things doing at the Ministry lately?", though he knew the answer quite well himself.  
  
Cornelius Fudge looked up from a teetering pile of paperwork. His eyes were red and swollen with fatigue and his pinstriped robes were as wrinkled as his face,"Horrible, Lucious, horrible. This business with the Dark Lord is quite tiring. All summer the Dark Mark has been showing up. People don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Yes, what a shame. No murders have occured, have they?" Lucious's voice had a tone of great amusement, so subtle Fudge didn't hear it.  
  
"Not in the wizarding world, at least. If you want to know about Muggle murders go to Dumbledore. Now, please tell me what you want to see me about, Lucious, I've alot of people to talk to."  
  
"Its about the Dementors," Lucious replyed shortly, a grin sneaking across his face.  
  
"Oh, no not them!! All kinds of bloody fools have been bothering us with that business. They seem to think the Dark Lord's going to hire them to torture people," the Minister of Magic had waved his wand and arranged the papers into smaller, more numerous piles. He was now looking at a long list.  
  
"They're right, you know."   
  
Cornelius dropped the list in surprise. He gathered the paper again and shook mhimself,"I've no time for nonsense. Please leave."  
  
"But I can't, dear Mr.Fudge,"Lucious stood,"My master, Lord Voldemort, has set out a mission for me. Which I will fufill." He pulled back the sleeve of his black robes, revealing a blood-red etching of the Dark Mark.  
  
Fudge gasped, "Lucious, I've no time for jokes. Now stop this immediatly before I have you arrested!"  
  
"Ah, but this is no joke. My master has called and I have answered," Lucious drawled. His wand was now pointing at Fudge's chest.  
  
Shaking furiously, Fudge began to yell, "Guards! Guards! Take him now! Take him now!"   
  
A Dementor floated in the door. "Take him away, so we can arrest him!"  
  
But, instead of going for Lucious Malfoy, who stood there with a most evil expression on his face, the Dementor glided up to Cornelius Fudge, and slowly pulled back its hood...  
  
  
  
  
Aha! My first cliffhanger! R/R, and I might continue... 


	2. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 2

A/N: All characters are the property of J.K.Rowling, whose genius no words can describe. I know very well that there are spelling errors, but unfortunatly for me the program I use to type the stories doesn't have spellcheck. I own the names of the first years, because I made them up. If they sound like yours, too bad. I own them.  
  
  
Cornelius Fudge stood, there, a blank look on his face, devoid of thought or emotion.  
  
"A fate worse than death is all that our dear Mr.Fudge deserved," cackled a cold, cruel voice. Voldemort was standing beside Lucius in a second.  
  
"Master, I hope you are pleased," muttered Lucius, kneeling and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.  
  
"Yes. You have proven great worthiness. Fudge is out of our way, and the Dementors have proven they're on our side. But there is little time now. I have another task. There is something I want you to get. It may take a long time, but if you succeed, I will give you great powers."  
  
"What must I retrieve, Master?"  
  
"Get me Harry Potter."  
  
***  
"Hullo, Harry!" a familiar voice echoed acros Platform 9 3/4. Harry Potter glimpsed a shock of red hair and a head of bushy brown bobbing up and down over the crowd and rushed over.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't come this summer; the Dursleys weren't very keen on letting me go after what happened last year," Harry explained. Ron Weasley grimaced at the memory of it.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry, you explained it in the letters you sent. We've got a year ahead of us," consoled Hermione Granger, patting his shoulder.  
  
"But I don't know if its going to be a very enjoyable one." The trio was silent. From what Harry had heard from Ron, the wizrding world was in very bad shape after the return of Voldemort. The Dark Mark was showing up everywhere, though no deaths were heard of yet.   
  
Harry didn't want to think about Voldemort, or how he got back. It had happened through a complicated chain of events which included the return of the Triwizard Tournament and the death of Cedric Diggory, an aspiring student at Hogwarts whose life was cut short in front of Harry. He wanted badly to believe it wasn't his fault but he just couldn't rid his mind or his dreams of that picture of Cedric collasping, dead before he hit the ground...  
  
Hermione and Ron quickly saw what he was thinking about, and hurried him on the train. Like usual, the goodbyes on the platform took a while, but this year was different. Hogwarts was one of the most safe places in the wizarding world, other than Gringotts. But the children didn't know, in the wake of Voldemort's rising, if their family was going to be there to come home to.  
  
Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor fifth year, and Ginny Weasley, Ron fourth year sister who had a huge crush on Harry, joined them in the compartment. They began to chat about what they did that summer as the train pulled away. Harry spoke little during the conversation,as summers with the Dursleys was never enjoyable, and concentrated on the passing scenary.  
  
As a storm of orange and pink settled on the west horizon, Harry suddenly felt a painful jolt.   
  
His scar hurt horribly, like it was on fire. It lasted only a moment but it pained him so he was nearly doubled on the ground.  
  
"What is it?" The compartment was suddenly standing around him, worried. He glanced at Ginny, and pushed himself back on the seat.  
  
"I...um...," he didn't want to say his scar hurt, they'd get all worried. It only hurt when Voldemort was around or feeling murderous, or happy, not that there was a difference.  
  
"Your scar?" mouthed Hermione, and Harry nodded.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" said Ron.  
  
"No." Neville and Ginny looked confused.   
  
"Then that means he's not around," muttered Hermione,"And of course he'd be feeling murderous..."  
  
"Who?" squeaked Neville, sounding as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
"My scar hurts if Vol...sorry...You-Know-Who is around or feeling happy, or evil," Harry explained. Ginny gasped and Neville looked quite pale.  
  
"He couln't be near, then, could he?" said Neville, looking nervously out the window into the darkening twilight.   
  
"Thats what I thought," replied Hermione,"But it would hurt constantly if he were around. You ought to tell Dumbledore when we get there. Its almost 7:00; we'll be there in a couple minutes."  
  
They changed into their robes and sat in silence. The train stopped after about 15 minutes, and they clambered out and into the horsless carriages that took them to the castle.  
  
"I'll wait until after the feast to tell Dumbledore," said Harry. Out of the past four years he had only seen two of the Sortings. Hermione looked as if she objected to this, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
The night was almost warmer than the castle. Harry caught a glimpse of Hagrid leaving the first years to Professor McGonagall.  
  
The four house tables spread out in front of them; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. The teacher's table was at the farthest end.  
  
"I wonder who the new Dark Arts teacher is," whispered Ron. Harry shared the same thoughts. When they sat down he took a closer look at the staff. There was Hagrid, a good friend of the trio who was twice the height of a man and at least five times as wide, then Professer Sinistra, who taught Astromany, Snape, who hated Harry as much as he hated him, an empty seat for McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore, the ghost of Professor Binns, and, my God, was that Lupin?  
  
No, it wasn't. Harry felt his heart, which had soared to his throat, drop. It could have been Lupin. He had Lupin's hair and features, but the shape of his face was different, and he was taller.  
  
"Can't be Lupin!" gasped Hermione.  
  
"No, he looks different." Gryffindor table, and probably all the other tables, exploded with conversation on who the new teacher was.   
  
After a few moments, Dumbledore stood up and the hall was silent,"Welcome to yet another year at our dear Hogwarts. First, the Sorting." He sat down again and McGonagall entered carrying a stool on which was perched the familier Sorting Hat. A line of nervous looking first years followed.  
  
The hat opened its brim, and began to sing:  
  
Long ago,there were four wizards,  
  
The greatest of their kind,  
  
For each and every one of them,  
  
Owned a superior mind,  
  
They created Hogwarts,  
  
And houses numbering four,  
  
In which each one of you belongs,  
  
Whether from mountain or shore,  
  
Slytherins likened unto the snake,  
  
Ambitious they will always be,  
  
Hufflepuffs are always helpful,  
  
They show great chivalry,  
  
Ravenclaws are smart and witty,  
  
Clever than the rest,  
  
Though for showing bravery,  
  
Gryffindors are best,  
  
So put me on you head,  
  
There is nothing to fear,  
  
For with the brains I've got,  
  
Which house you belong in will be clear.  
  
Not one to waste time, McGonagall started to call out names.  
  
"Agott, Nicholas!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Brenski, Brita!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" It pained Harry to see Malfoy, his enemy, smiling and clapping, but seeing as Malfoy hadn't spoken to him yet. Maybe he would leave him alone this year.  
  
Samantha Caer also became a Slytherin but Yasmine Chrim and Julius Hattstad became Gryffindor. Gaia Hermy became Ravenclaw and sat down beside Cho Chang.  
  
Once 'Wenchester, Andromeda' sat down at Hufflepuff Dumbledore stood again,"Welcome to Hogwarts! As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. We have yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Romulus Lupin!"  
  
"Lupin!" cried Harry, as the hall exploded with sound,"Its his brother!"  
  
"Of course!" said Hermione, and launched into an explaination. Remus and Romulus, it seemed, had been a twins out of a Roman legend. Harry tuned out as the plates filled with food, and the feast began. Herring, stews, pork chops, salads, all sorts of mashed potatoes.   
  
Harry thought quite blissfully as he cut himself a slice of pie,"Hogwarts is where I belong. This is my home."  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, this chapter is boring, but in the wake of the Fudge incident, the next one should be a bit more interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 3

A/N: Someone said something about me getting a hold on Book Five; if only I did. Sigh. All the characters belong to her geniusness, J.K.Rowling. I'm not sure whether or not Romulus Lupin is hers, because the she created the last name and I bet that she has a Romulus in the later books. Um, it talks about Prefects and I don't know if I got it right. I made it so there were four fifth year Prefects. Thats the way I saw it, anyways. I scanned what was about them in the books and made my own assessment on it. And Dumbledore knows Hermione has a subscription to The Daily Prophet because he's Dumbledore.  
  
Harry thought of something as he was trudging to Gryffindor Common Room - he hadn't been made a Prefect. It didn't matter to him, of course, but who were the new Prefects?  
  
"Hermione, who are the new Prefects?" he turned to her.  
  
"Me and Ron," she said and smiled devilishly, showing her now-perfect teeth.  
  
"What?!?!" he exclaimed and stopped, causing a group of second years to collide with him and tumble to the floor.  
  
"Er...we meant to tell you but it slipped our minds," apologized Ron, helping Harry up.  
  
"Slipped your minds? How?" Ron shrugged and pulled out a Prefects badge from his pocket. It looked like Percy's, all bright and shiny with a large P engraved on the front.   
  
"There's more than two to a house. Who else got in?" Harry persisted. Ron shrugged again. Harry stood, bewildered, leaning against a coat of arms.  
  
"Harry, I'd like to have a word with you," Professor Dumbledore appeared beside him,"Come to my office immediatly. Very important. Won't take but a moment."  
  
Still speechless, Harry mumbled a good-bye to his friends and followed Dumbledore. He really didn't look happy at all, but Harry was still reeling from the last five minutes and didn't notice.  
  
***  
  
Harry had been to Dumbledore's office only a few times before. It was behind a large statue of a gargoyle ('Sugar-Quills!) and up a large, winding staircase. There was a large fire roaring and the room felt comfortably warm.  
  
Dumbledore sat down at his desk, and motioned Harry to sit across from him,"Something went amiss this summer, and this wasn't delivered to you." Dumbledore opened a drawer, pulled out something shiny and handed it to Harry. It was a Prefect Badge. Harry turned it over with shaking hands and saw a name inscribed on the back, 'Harry Potter'.  
  
"I'm sure Ron will explain the duties to you.  
  
"There's something else. This is hard for me to explain, Harry, its complicated business but, unfortunatly, you're in the middle of it." Harry knew he was talking about Lord Voldemort.   
  
"I'll just get to the point. Cornelius Fudge was administered The Kiss by a Dementor earlier this evening."  
  
Harry thought he was shocked before. It was nothing compared to now.  
  
"How? What...How?" he spluttered, staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes.  
  
"I fear Voldemort now has the Dementers under his power."  
  
"But...but...Fudge? How did...they...get him?"  
  
"We believe one of Voldemort's followers came into Fudge's office with a Dementer and, well..," Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
Harry momentarily cleared his mind long enough to ask,"What time did it happen?"  
  
Understanding, Dumbledore answered,"About 7:00 this evening. Your scar hurt about then, didn't it?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Best you go back to bed," said Dumbledore, getting up and walking over to a black cupboard Harry knew contained a Penseive,"You've got lessons tomorrow. Hermione, I know, has a subscription to The Daily Prophet, it'll of course be in there."  
  
Harry walked away in numb silence. When he got back to his Gryffindor dorms, he discovered Ron and the rest had gone to sleep already. Harry changed and lay down, and for the first time since the Tournament, he didn't dream about Cedric.   
  
***  
  
When he got up the next morning, all he could remember was the conversation with Dumbledore the night before. The others were up and downstairs already.  
  
He dressed, reminding himself to pin the Prefect's badge to his hat, and sauntered into the Great Hall.  
  
"You're awake!! And is that a Prefects Badge?" exclaimed Ron as Harry sat down beside him.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore gave it to me last night," said Harry, in monotone,"That makes three Prefects. Who else is in?"  
  
"Parvati Patil,"muttered Hermione,"It was between her, me, and Lavender, we're the only fifth year female Gryffindors." Ron winced, seeing as the Prefects spent almost all their time around each other. Harry poked at his bacon. He really didn't feel like eating; though he had considered Fudge a great blithering idiot, he couldn't rid the image of Fudge standing there, blank eyed, no emotion, while Voldemort laughed in the background...  
  
"You alright, Harry?" asked Hermione, but she was interuppted by the owl post. Ron got a letter from Errol who teetered and fainted into his glass of milk, and Hermione got her Daily Prophet. Harry had written to Sirius only two days ago and didn't expect a letter for a while.  
  
Hermione unfolded her paper and blanched,"Oh my God."  
  
"What, I thought you had Rita Skeeter in a glass jar?" said Ron, leaning over. Hermione thrust the paper into their faces. It read;  
  
SHOCKING NEWS! MINISTER FUDGE MURDERED BY DARK LORD!  
  
Jolina Middlestock, reporter on scene, has horrible news. At about eight o'clock last night, Minister Cornelius Fudge was discovered dead in his office, the Dark Mark hanging above him.  
  
The article continued on to talk about the chaos in the Ministry at the moment and the return of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'   
  
"They got it wrong, again. He was given The Kiss by a Dementor," muttered Harry, staring at the paper.  
  
Hermione went paler, if that was possible,"What?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me last night. I wouldn't put it past them to yank the Dementors out of Azkaban, they're on Voldemort's side now," Harry said, voice shaking, yet almost relieved to get it out of his mouth. Ron was so shocked he didn't bother reminding Harry that he wasn't supposed to say the name.  
  
At the Teacher's Table they looked nervous, scared even. Dumbledore stood up as Harry was explaining what he knew to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"My dear students. Not all of you have a subscription to The Daily Prophet, and this is incredibly important," Dumbledore announced, his once twinkling eyes dark and without lustre,"Cornelius Fudge was killed yesterday." The Hall was silent. No one spoke, they all stared at Dumbledore. For the remainder of breakfast everyone soundless.  
  
***  
  
"He's got the Dementers, then," said Hermione on the way to Herbology. In the back of Harry's mind, a voice cackled,"The Dementors will join us...they are our natural allies...we will recall the banished giants..."  
  
He had the Dementors, now he needed the giants.  



	4. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 4

A/N: There's been some controversy on what to do with the giants...its a big part of the story. All the characters belong to none other than the queen of the publishing industry, J.K.Rowling. The names Lupin, Fridwulfa, Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher belong to her, the characters of those names belong to, uh, both her and the author, Aragog. I just hope no one gets technical with that. Anyone else mentioned in the story belongs to Aragog. And I will use the word Muggle despite Nancy Stouffer, who, by the way, spelled Ra wrong in the title of her books.   
  
  
"So, Remus, where's Arabella gotten to?" Mundungus Fletcher stood in the doorway, grinning happily. He had greyish brown hair that hung in wisps around his head, a very crooked nose and yellowing teeth. Remus sighed. He never liked Mundungus, he never would.   
  
"She's boarding with her mum in Surrey," he said and set out a plate of month-old cakes and tea.  
  
"Muggle mother?" Mundungus shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, she's not that bad," Remus would say anything to make Mundungus mad or annoyed.  
  
"Didja 'ear about Sirius Black? Can't believe 'e'd ever go bad," he chortled and sat down where Remus had been seconds before,"'E was always so nice at 'ogwarts." Sirius can out of the corner, in dog form, and sat staring at Mundungus with bright yellow eyes.  
  
"Eh, whadda you want, doggy? Them eyes gives me the creeps, Remus, where'd ye get this mongrel? 'E's....AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" With a faint pop Sirius had returned to normal form.  
  
"'E's Sirius Black! 'E's Sirius Black!" Mundungus clambered onto the table, squealing like a pig and knocking the platters and cups to the floor.   
  
"Yes, I am, you great coward. I haven't killed Remus yet, why would I kill you?" Sirius stood up, exasperated. He didn't like explaining this to people, why couldn't Moony've told Mundungus beforehand?  
  
"So whatta ye doin' 'ere?" Moony and Padfoot looked at each other, and launched an explaination.  
  
***  
  
"Master, is this the place of the giants?" McNair and his slick voice wafted to the head of the group, at the base of a mountain.  
  
"Yes. Death-Eaters, Apparate at the top with me!" Voldemort cried and vanished. As terrified of giants as they were, they Dissapated without protest.  
  
At the peak there was a wide cliff, and a large boulder, far larger than a house, positioned against the rock face.  
  
"Fridwulfa, Queen of the Giants, Lord Voldemort has business with you!" Silence. For several minutes, everything was quiet. Then a rumble broke the barrier between the Death-Eaters and the giants. The gigantic boulder rolled away from the mountain, now teetering on the edge of the cliff Voldemort and his followers were perched on. The boulder revealed a titanic archway that was the gateway to a long, bleak tunnel. A single torch appeared.  
  
And a giant emerged.  
  
***  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Mundungus stood outside 3 Privet Drive. Not once in their lives had they been in a Muggle home, much less invited in. Remus took a deep breath, and, glancing at the black dog at his side, knocked on the door.  
  
An old woman who smelled strongly of toffee opened the door and looked up at the two men and down on the dog on her front porch.  
  
"Is Arabella...," Remus began.  
  
"Yes, yes, just having a bit o' tea afore she goes to work, yes, come right in," the woman exclaimed and waddled off, motioning them to follow.  
  
"D'ye allow dogs in yer house?" Mundungus asked, remembering his manners.  
  
"As long as its not a cat, its welcome."  
  
They followed the woman through a living room with all kinds of ancient Muggle junk in it and into a white kitchen lit and powered by electricity. At the table sat a petite, blonde woman with her hair piled high and and a sleek dress suit on.  
  
"I believe you've some friends a wanting to talk to you," the woman smiled and left the room.   
  
Arabella looked up and gave a joyful cry,"Remus! My God, how long has it been?"  
  
"Too long, Arabella, too long. Too many things have changed," Remus sighed.  
  
"Arabella! You look wonderful!" Mundungus came out from behind Remus and opened his arms. Sirius let out a low growl.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Mundungus," Arabella said blankly and stayed sitting down,"What brings you two here?"  
  
"Actually, its three, Arabella."  
  
***  
  
It was a giantess, actually. You could say she was tall, but that wouldn't even begin to describe it. She was at least three times Hagrid's height, and many more wide. Stretching their necks and blinking in the sunlight, the Death-Eaters strained to catch a glimpse of her face, but all they could see was her chin.   
  
"What business does Queen Fridwulfa have with you, Lord Voldemort?"  
  
Suddenly alert, they all reached for their wands, even though they knew no spell could hurt this giantess.  
  
"Who are you, and what right do you have to know?" Voldemort called up.  
  
"I am Juta Rastendotter. I am the Keeper of the Gate, and every giant here has the right to know what business wizards may have with us," Juta replied, her booming voice sending the pebbles around them into a kind of jittery dance.  
  
"How many of you are in there?" cried Crabbe, his voice shaking.  
  
"Silence, Crabbe, only I will speak," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Obivously you are the leader, Lord Voldemort, and not a very fair one. It is a wise question. There are two dozen of us left."  
  
Voldemort bristled at this insult, but, as he needed the giants badly, he continued,"You have been called out of exile, Juta Rastendotter, and so have all the giants with you. That is all I can say before I strike a deal with you."   
  
Juta nodded,"Come in, then, and we will see if Queen Fridwulfa will take part in your deal."  
  
Voldemort turned to his Death-Eaters,"Stay here. I don't need any of you fools to come in here with me and blurt out something stupid." He glared at Crabbe while saying this, causing the burly man to cower under that red-eyed glare.  
  
With some reluctance Juta led the wizard into the tunnel. Many like him had promised freedom if they did their bidding, and all had ended up as a meal. But this one sounded like he would bring amusement, too.  
  
She took him through the dark passageway, which smelled like rotted meat. The ceiling was high, even the giants had to stretch to touch it. The passage sloped down and the air became cooler and clearer.  
  
They stopped outside a stone door,"I will let you in and then you will be on your own, Lord Voldemort. Don't be crafty or tricky with Queen Fridwulfa, now, she's not one to be lied to." Juta said this with great amusement. The court was going to have fun with this one, they were. She heaved the block of granite away and let Voldemort inside before replacing the stone and returning to the gate.  
  
Inside was a long room filled with about half a dozen giants and giantesses.   
  
"Juta has brought us another meal! I daresay he won't make much of one for our Fridwulfa. Mayhap there's more!" a fat giant holding what looked like the leg of a dragon in his hand began laughing. Ignoring this and the other shouts, Voldemort travelled down the hall to where a lavishly robed giantess sat. She had thick, black hair woven with golden beads and tiny blue eyes that matched her cloak of sapphire.  
  
It took five minutes just to get down there, and Voldemort was getting annoyed with the teasing. But he knew better than to try and quiet them; they'd crack him like an egg before he could say 'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
"Fridwulfa, Queen of the Giants, I have business with you!" he called when he reached the foot of her throne,"I. Lord Voldemort, have called you out of exile to join with me to destroy the wizarding world!" Fridwulfa stifled a chortle of laughter. No matter how strong Voldemort grew to be, he would always resemble an ant in the mind of giant.  
  
"I'm not in the least bit sorry to say, no," she smiled. The court roared again.  
  
"Should I skewer him yet, dear Queen?" cackled a giantess with a blood red skirt on,"Or will he entertain more?"  
  
"Why not, Queen Fridwulfa?" Voldemort cried above the shouts.  
  
"Because the Horn of Grikkal has not yet been blown," she replied calmly. The giants fell silent.  
  
"I have never heard of such a thing." The silence then was almost deafening.  
  
"Grikkal was the greatest of your kind, Voldemort, I'm surprised. He wrote many laws in the favour of all magical creatures. He fought for our rights many times, also. He was dearly loved in our circles. He could call upon every and any creature, from House-Elves to Grindylows, with a cry of his horn," she paused,"The horn stayed in the keeping of giants for many years after his death and our exile. But when an uprising of a Dark Wizard (Voldemort smiled wickedly.) rattled all foundations, it was handed by authorities to a special bearer, a wizard." She then stopped, to Voldemorts greater annoyance.  
  
"But who is the wizard?" he persisted.  
  
"He has no name, as far as we tell. All we know is that he is the Brother of the Wolf." 


	5. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 5

The next day the entire school was subdued. Even Malfoy had the brains to keep his mouth shut. A national day of mourning had been called for the wizarding world. Shops were closed and classes cancelled, much to Hermione's annoyance.  
  
"He's not even dead," she wailed to Harry and Ron in the Common Room during their break from Potions.  
  
"He might as well be," Harry muttered, staring into the fire,"Don't you remember in third year when those things came after us? Its terrifying, and you know it. They come onto you, all cold and clammy..." Hermione fell silent.  
  
Hedwig suddenly flew in through the window, landing on Harry's shoulder and dropping a letter into his lap.  
  
"Must be from Snuffles," Sirius had ordered Harry not to call him by his actual name when not around him.  
  
Dear Harry, it read,  
  
I'm at Moony's. He says his brother is working at Hogwarts; I knew Romulus at school and he's a spitting image of Moony. You'll like him. I've hooked up with some old schoolmates and friends of mine. Dumbledore's got us on big business, to big to say in case this letter gets in the wrong hands. Buckbeak's doing great, lots of stray rats out here. Say hi to Ron and Hermione for me.  
  
Sirius.  
  
"I wonder what kind of business," said Ron, who had been peering over Harry's shoulder at the letter.  
  
"Dumbledore said something about Snuffles and Lupin getting the old crowd together,"Harry thought out loud. His friends took no notice.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you something about the tournament?" Hermione said.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"In the graveyard, did You-Know-Who say anything about the Dementors?"  
  
Harry could never forget,"He said that the Dementors would join them, that they were their natural allies, and that he would recall the banished giants."  
  
"Recall them?" Hermione muttered and stood up,"I'm going to the library."   
  
Ron gave a faint moan as Hermione exited,"Again. Doesn't she have a life?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hullo, Harry!" a familiar voice chirped.  
  
"Hullo, Parvati." Not noticing the annoyance in his voice, Parvati plopped down in the chair besid Harry and began talking nonstop. Harry cast a pleading look to Ron, who laughed.  
  
"I...I've...I'm going to the Owlery," Harry said and stood.  
  
"I'll come, there's nothing to do here," Parvati stood and followed Harry, leaving Ron grinning in amusement by the fire.  
  
At the Owlery, a large, cold, stone room that housed thousands of owls, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began scribbling a letter to Sirius. Parvati stared blankly at the rows of owls.  
  
Harry finished it with a flourish and looked around for Hedwig.   
  
"Must be outside, crazy bird," he muttered, jogging around the circular chamber and straining to find his owl.  
  
"You can use mine, Harry," Parvati called,"C'mere, Lakshmi." A large barn owl swooped down and expectantly stuck out her leg. Harry didn't object, and tied his letter to Lakshmi. She flew out the window into the cloudy sky. Parvati left immediatly, saying she was cold. But Harry stayed behind, staring up, hoping for Sirius.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, all of you! I presume you are doing well?" Dumbledore leaned over his desk, his eyes twinkling at the group. Mundungus fidgeted, he never felt comfortable under that blue eyed gaze.   
  
"Yes, Professor. Can I see Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'd rather you not, I've my own reasons. Also, you four will be leaving within an hour or two, I don't think you'd have time anyways," Dumbledore smiled. Sirius sighed.  
  
"Well, Professor, I must admit I'm incredibly interested as to why you've called us here," Arabella said,"And why us, in paticular."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes roamed over each of them. Mundungus shifted in his seat, staring with wide eyes at the hardwood floor.   
  
"You know about the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
"Yeah. An' about Ye-Know-'ho, too. I still can't believe 'e's back!" cried Mundungus, suddenly speaking up.  
  
"Yes. You all have had experience against Dark Arts?"  
  
"Not much, actually. What happened in our school years, and what Sirius and I have done, of course," Lupin said quietly,"We wouldn't have to deal with...them again?"  
  
"I'm afraid you will be. You dealt well with them in your seventh year, as three great adult wizards and a talented witch, you should have no trouble now. You won't go near the giants, though, we've people on that."  
  
"Good!" exclaimed Mundungus.  
  
"But we'll need Romulus, if we're to deal with the other ones."  
  
"He'll come into play in time, my dear Arabella, he will come into play in time."   
  
***   
  
"Why were you looking in the library last night?" Harry said causally to Hermione on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day. She had a way of finding out things that were increibly important early in the year, and the other two not notice them until last term, when it was usually too late.   
  
"The giants were never with You-Know-Who. He can't recall them."  
  
"So?" muttered Ron.   
  
"So Madame Maxime and Hagrid will have a chance getting the giants on their side."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ron, please! Last year Hagrid said they were going to be on business for Dumbldore! With You-Know-Who back and out to get the giants on his side, what else would they be doing but be keeping them with us!? Honestly, don't you think at all?" Hermione said this all in one breath.  
  
Ron was about to say something back, but they had arrived at the classroom at that time. They jostled in and sat down.  
  
The Ravenclaws, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigin, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil were already seated. Dean Thomas rushed in about a minute later, spitting out a string of curses worthy of Ron. Between the words Harry heard 'Peeves' and 'inkbottles'. Harry suddenly realized Dean's hair was speckled with black spots, as were his hands and face.  
  
"Peeves getcha?" chortled Seamus.  
  
"YES HE DID THAT LITTLE...," bellowed Dean. At that moment Romulus Lupin walked in.  
  
"Sorry about that, Professor, Peeves spilled ink all over me and..," gasped Dean, realizing what he had just said.  
  
"I don't blame you at all, when I went to school here Peeves played a similar trick. But I do advise against such language, one of the other professors may hear," Romulus said and set down his breifcase on the desk. Harry felt an odd sense of deja vu jitter down his spine. He could swear Remus Lupin was standing in front of him.  
  
Romulus stood and faced the class,"If you are wondering, I am Remus Lupin's twin. He taught you two years ago, didn't he? Yes. Call me plain Lupin, none of this 'professor' stuff. I will treat you as equals, and I hope you do the same. I'll take roll call, and proceed with the lesson."  
  
"He's almost like the other Lupin! I hope his lessons are as good!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"My brother taught you these," Lupin said, pulling out a piece of parchment and squinting at it,"Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and were...werewolves." His voice stumbled and rasped on the last word. The trio exchanged a quick glance.  
  
"And last year you did curses. Well, there's only a bit more that I can teach you," Lupin pulled himself together and continued,"As you know, you've O.W.L.s this year. Most of it will be review, and I'll squeeze some more in between. Now, which of you have heard of Harpies?"  
  
***  
  
Several days past by uneventful.   
  
The next Monday at breakfast, the owls flew in, as usual. Laskhmi landed on Parvati's shoulder, brandishing a letter. Forgetting that Laskhmi had just delivered Harry's mail, she opened it and began to read.  
  
Across the table, Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, talking about the new Lupin.  
  
With shaking hands Parvati rolled up the parchment and glanced at Harry. She slowly stood and went over to talk to him.  
  
"Harry, can I have a private word?" Parvarti's tanned skin was pale.  
  
Mystified, Harry agreed and left with her. Once they had passed through the Entrance Hall and gone up the marble staircase into one of the left-hand corridors, Parvati turned to Harry with the parchment.  
  
"Laskhmi brought your letter back, she didn't deliver it," she murmered quietly.  
  
"Please don't tell me you've read it."  
  
"Harry," Parvati looked straight at him with her black eyes,"You've been writing to Sirius Black, haven't you?"  
  
  
  
  
A/N: In the words of a fanfiction author, Mwa!Ha!Ha! What are Sirius & Co talking about? What'll happen now that Parvati knows about Sirius? Don't complain about the fact Parvati wouldn't be able to tell by a single letter that Harry's writing to Sirius, I'll spill in the next chapter.  
  
All characters belong to J.K.Rowling. She made up the names, they're hers. Parvati is a Hindu goddess married to the god Shiva, and Lakshmi is yet another Hindu goddess. So I made her East-Indian. I have lived in India, and my friends there had these names, so I think this is how you spell them.   
  
  



	6. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 6

  
  
A/N: Nearly every story I've read has cliff-hangers. Who am I to break a trend? Sorry it took so long, blame it on writer's-block. And Miss Leyne, the Social Studies teacher of death.  
  
DISCLAIMER: In the words of OrcaPotter, will the real J.K.Rowling please stand up?   
  
  
Harry stared blankly at her,"What?"  
  
She pushed the letter into his hands,"It says...it says..."  
  
"I know what it says. Oh, dear God, what am I going to do?"  
  
Parvati shifted on her feet,"Please, Harry, is this a joke?"  
  
"No," he sighed. What else was he going to say? Yeah, it was just a prank? Let her go around saying Harry's pretending to write to an escaped murderer?  
  
"Why, then Harry, why?"  
  
Harry could feel his hands shaking,"Parvati, just come with me for a moment." He led her back to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron could think of something. His head pulsed with stress and confusion. This was the last thing he needed; Parvati Patil to know about Sirius.  
  
They met the other two on the way down the marble staircase.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Hermione, staring at their faces.  
  
"She knows," Harry said blankly, his voice quivering. He handed them the letter. Ron swore loudly.  
  
Hermione rubbed her temples,"Not good. This is not good. Alright, then, do we explain this to her?"  
  
"What else is there to do? Give her a Memory Charm?" said Harry.  
  
"Why would I need a Memory Charm?" Parvati's eyes dashed back and forth between them.  
  
"Can't you do one, Hermione?"  
  
She shook her head solemly,"Memory Charms are hard. Really hard. You don't do them until Seventh Year."  
  
"Dumbledore?" Ron said weakly.  
  
They all looked at each other, then at Parvati, who was staring at them with wide-eyed terror.  
  
"You ever been to Dumbledore's office, Parvati?"   
  
***  
  
McGonagall was coming out from behind the gargoyle when they arrived.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has been very busy lately. Why do you want to talk to him?" she peered at them carefully through her specks at their request.  
  
"Tell him it's about a certain black dog," Harry answered.  
  
With a final piercing look, she went back into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Black dog?" Parvati squeaked,"What's a black dog got to do with anything?"  
  
After a few moments, the gargoyle jumped aside and McGonagall waved them in. Up the dizzying spiral staircase, and to a set of open oak doors. Dumbledore was at his desk, his eyes a blank, greyish blue.  
  
"Harry, what exactly is this about," he said. Harry could hear a faint, but controlled, sense of urgency in the words.  
  
He swallowed,"Parvati, she...she read one of my letters to Sirius. She knows I'm writing to him." He pushed the crumpled parchment across the desk.  
  
Dumbledore studied it for what seemed like hours. He asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to leave while he spoke to Parvati.  
  
"Go about your classes in a normal manner. If any of your teachers ask, Parvati's feeling ill." Parvati looked true to the part; her dark eyes were wide and she looked an odd shade of green.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," sighed Harry, turning to go.  
  
***  
  
"Lord?"  
  
"What, McNair?"  
  
"Lord, I don't understand what you've assigned me to do."  
  
"Assigned?" Voldemort's voice hissed,"Why, I did not assign a thing to you, McNair. I commanded! Now what, pray tell, did your feeble mind not understand about this simple task?"  
  
"Lord, there's no reasonable way I can gather all these creatures into one area much less...there."  
  
"I expect this to be well done. The man I've commanded to help you is also helping Lucius, he can't back you up all the time."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Silence! You will go and do as I have commanded!"  
  
Muttering, McNair shuffled out of the cave into daylight. Squinting into the sun, he saw a cloaked figure standing nearby.  
  
"You the new Death-Eater that's supposed to help me?" McNair called.  
  
"Aye," came the answer.  
  
"Um, I'm Walter McNair. Anything I can call you?"  
  
"'Aven't you learned a thin' from yer master?" the voice growled,"'Ow do ye know I'm not an impostor, eh? Perhaps I'm an Auror? Now I know yer name, could go right now an' get ye in Azkaban."  
  
McNair smiled,"How do you know I'm not Walter McNair?"  
  
He laughed and drew back his hood to reveal the face of a man younger than the voice suited,"There we go, laddie, don't let no one be sure. Can't trust no one. Call me Nemo."  
  
"Alright, then, Nemo, how do we get all these creatures inside Hogwarts?" McNair said.  
  
Nemo cocked his head,"You read the newspapers?"  
  
"Of course," McNair said slowly. He wasn't so sure about this all of a sudden.  
  
"You 'ear about what 'appened, oh, say, 14 years ago at 'ogwarts?"  
  
McNair had a terrible memory,"No."  
  
"Don't remember when all them animals got out?"  
  
Something clicked in his mind,"Yeah! All over the news! When those magical creatures stormed the grounds, killed a couple students?"  
  
"Aye. Them newspapers didn't tell why the animals ran the grounds, 'o course. They was called."  
  
"Called," repeated McNair blankly.  
  
Nemo grinned,"Yeh don't believe me, do yeh? I was there when it 'appened, yeh can count on me. Voldemort trusts me to do two jobs at once, don't he? Since he's all knowing, I think you'd better just go along with this."  
  
***  
  
Arabella shifted in her chair, staring out the window of Remus's cabin,"Where on earth did Mundungus disappear off to?"  
  
"Said he had 'important business'," Sirius scowled and sipped his tea.  
  
Remus frowned,"What could be more 'important' than this, I've no idea."  
  
"Well, he's Mundungus, never can be to sure about him. Right old nutcase, he is."  
  
"So," said Arabella, putting down her cup,"We've got to round up these creatures again, now, do we?"  
  
"But we can't do it without Romulus, he's the one that can call them!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"You're right, of course. There isn't anyway to do it. Dumbledore didn't even give us any instructions," Remus said in his usual level tone.  
  
Arabella seemed to be deep in thought, "Think we ought to contact him?"  
  
Remus sighed, "I definitely can't, the full moon's tomorrow night."  
  
"I'm a convict," said Sirius dryly, "He'd freak."  
  
"Can't trust Mundungus, and we haven't talked for nearly twenty years. I can't break the ice," muttered Arabella, rubbing her temples  
  
"Sirius, could you ask Harry a favour?" Remus said quietly.  
  
Sirius stared down at the table for a few moments.  
  
"Alright," he declared, looking up, "I can trust Harry with this. I mean, he hasn't spilled the beans about me to anyone yet, right?"  
  
  
A/N: Short! Yes, short! I know, I know! Do you get it yet? In your review, could you tell me what you think happened the day the creatures got out, or if you got it at all? It's important you get it. Er, just to give you a hint, Nemo isn't called Nemo; he's someone else.  



	7. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 7

  
  
A/N: Look! I have it up in less than six weeks! Joy! I can't remember who guessed that Nemo was Hagrid, but if they keep guessing like that, they'll get it right. ::hint hint::  
  
We ALL know whom the characters belong to. I own Heather Thistlewool, Ramona Whippet, and Dilnavaz Patil.  
  
  
Harry had alot to think about for the next few months. Firstly, to his anger, Dumbledore had explained everything about Sirius to Parvati.  
  
"It's all for the best. You're smart, Harry, you can figure out why," Dumbledore explained the next day in his office.  
  
Harry worried more about Parvati telling someone, she and Lavender were known for being gossips, but Dumbledore insisted that she wouldn't say a word about it.  
  
Also, Sirius had sent him the oddest letter.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Do not show this letter to anyone, not Ron or Hermione, not even Dumbledore.  
  
I'm still at Moony's, and still waiting for a response to my last letter. I'm worried that you didn't get it.  
  
I'm going out on a limb to think that this letter won't be intercepted. If you got the last letter you'd know Dumbledore has got Moony, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and I on some business.  
  
I've got a lot to explain. In your father's and my sixth year, just before we learned to be Animagi, Romulus Lupin disappeared. Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, a few other sixth years and I went looking for him. Actually very foolish of us.  
  
It was a few nights after the full moon. We were on the grounds, just poking around, trying to find him.   
  
Moony saw him standing on the edge of the forest, holding something silvery white. We ran after him and grabbed him. He was holding something like a Muggle shepherd's horn.  
  
I'm leaving a big part out here, because you don't need to know it.   
  
He blew the horn, and all these magical creatures stampeded out from the forest. Trampled some of our group, killed two girls, Heather Thistlewool and Ramona Whippet.  
  
I know this is confusing. Harry, I need a favour done by you. I know I can trust you.  
  
Tell Romulus Lupin that the old crowd needs him again. If he asks why, tell him he has to use the horn again. He'll understand.  
  
  
Sirius  
  
To say this was confusing was an understatement. Harry wasn't sure to believe Sirius.   
  
And to ask Lupin that? What was he supposed to say if Lupin asked how he knew about the horn, or the old crowd? Why couldn't Sirius or Remus ask him themselves? He couldn't ask Ron or Hermione for advice, either.  
  
These thoughts were constantly on his mind.  
  
They didn't have time to be answered, of course. This was the year of his OWLs, and the teachers were piling on the homework. All the fifth-years in Gryffindor would sit down each evening to a pile of assignments, glaring with jealousy at the first and second years, who were enjoying their relatively homework-free days.  
  
It wasn't until a few weeks before Halloween that the trio was able to visit Hagrid in private, not just in Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Harry always felt a bit less anxious inside Hagrid's cabin, unless, of course, Hagrid had cooked a new dish.  
  
"Yeh al'right, Harry?" Hagrid said with polite interest,"Yeh look awful tired. All three of yeh do."  
  
"Homework. Loads of it," muttered Ron.  
  
"It's all very boring," Hermione agreed,"After all my practice OWLs, I know the stuff down pat!"  
  
Ron gave her an odd look, then returned to his treacle fudge. Harry remained silent.  
  
Hagrid turned to him,"Sure yeh're al'right?"  
  
"Got alot on my mind," Harry replied, fingering the handle of his tea cup.   
  
Hagrid nodded, and began to talk about his plans for his classes. He had decided that since the Flobberworms and Blast-Ended Skrewts hadn't been very successful, and in all, none of the students had learned a thing about Magical Creatures, he would put a bit more variety in what specimens he brought to class. Lately, all they had been doing was reading chapters out of their textbooks.  
  
Harry tuned out from the chatter. He had been planning on talking to Lupin for much of the past weeks, but hadn't quite gotten up the courage. Whenever he went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he could hardly concentrate. What had Sirius been talking about? What did he mean, about a horn and creatures from the forest? He trusted Sirius, and Sirius obviously trusted him.  
  
'Why not?' said a voice in the back of his mind, 'Sirius wouldn't joke about this. He expects you to do it.'  
  
Harry silently agreed with it.  
  
***  
  
Hogwarts castle loomed ahead. McNair felt a sudden twinge of foreboding. Dumbledore was in there, the Muggle loving fool. But he was still the enemy, and a feared one at that.  
  
Nemo's face reflected that of one that was about to do something exciting and drastic. The same emotion had often been seen crossing the face of Lord Voldemort as he was about to kill a Muggle, or Mudblood.  
  
McNair waited while Nemo slipped through the iron gates, and shifted along the outer stone wall of the grounds.   
  
"Shame we can't Apparate," hissed McNair, sidling up beside him,"Make everything twice as easy, that would."  
  
Nemo gave a hoarse laugh,"Nay. We've got the Invisibility charm on both o' us. Besides, I like a bit o' challenge. Makes the journey seem more interesting than the destination."  
  
McNair laughed good-heartedly along with him, but puzzled over the comment.  
  
McNair felt movement from where Nemo was, and saw the grass in front of him flatten. They both ran up to the castle.  
  
"Can't even tell where you bloody are."  
  
"Shut up, Walter. It's the fifth door on the righ', second floor, left hand corridor." The oaken front doors opened, and McNair, muttering, slipped in.  
  
***  
  
"Come in," Harry heard the familiar voice call. He stepped into Lupin's office. It really hadn't changed from when it had last been occupied.  
  
"Er, I'm supposed to give you a message," Harry said quietly.  
  
Romulus stared at him,"Go on."  
  
"The old crowd needs you again."  
  
Harry would rather him bombard him with questions and accusations then just sit there and stare a him, with that annoyingly thoughtful expression.  
  
"You knew my brother well, Harry?" Romulus said finally.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you know about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad was Prongs."  
  
"Yes, of course. Do you know about Sirius Black? How he was connected to the group?"  
  
Harry was thrown off for a moment. He had originally planned his words, but had not expected him to ask about Sirius,"I know he was Padfoot. I know he's my Godfather."  
  
"That's all you need to know. Do you know about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know why the 'old crowd' needs me again?"  
  
Harry shifted his feet,"You have to use the horn, they said. I don't know anything about it."  
  
Romulus gave a start, "Oh."  
  
"I'll just, er, go now," Harry said carefully, and left the office.  
  
***  
  
Romulus stared at the closed door, chewing over what the boy had just said. How had he known?   
  
Take every problem step by step. Who knew he had the horn? Remus, Sirius Black, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Dilnavaz Jaharan, no, Dilnavaz was married now, her last name was Patil, and, of course, Dumbledore. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Heather Thistlewool, and Ramona Whippet knew, but they were dead.  
  
Who would tell him then? Someone from the old crowd. Remus, Arabella, and Mundungus. Not Sirius; he was on the run.  
  
Romulus clenched his fists. Was Harry lying, saying he didn't know anything more? If they had told Harry to send him the message about the horn, he must know more.  
  
He had trusted them with his secret. They had promised, no matter how many years ago it had been.  
  
Would he go help them, then, despite the fact they had broken their promise?  
  
Another knock at the door. Maybe it was Harry again.  
  
It opened before he could reach the door. Two men were in the threshold, one with the hood of his cloak over his face and the other tall and broad shouldered.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Romulus calmly,"I don't know you."  
  
"I know ye," said the man in the hood. Romulus knew that voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Romulus hissed.  
  
"Your friends betrayed ye," the man continued,"I heard the boy. There are two sides to the story. Now, do you want to go along with the traitors, or help us, and join with the giants?"  
  
"The giants?" Romulus echoed.  
  
"You know they gave the horn to ye. Ye're the Bearer, and ye know what troubles that tends to bring o'round. Come with us, and ye can give it back to the giants. Go with yer so called friends, an' be tricked again. Which do ye decide?"  
  
Romulus shook his head,"There's no choice, you..."  
  
"Times up," said the other man,"Imperio."  
  
  
  
  



	8. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 8

  
A/N: Dripping with anticipation! I like that. To think someone's dripping with anticipation for this chapter...LOL! J.K.Rowling owns everything mentioned, except Nemo & Dilnavaz Patil.  
  
The end of this chapter was originally going to be the beginning of the next chapter, but I decided to add more onto this one.  
  
  
  
"Simple. I told yeh, Walter," said Nemo,"Alrigh' then, Romulus Lupin, 'oo's side are ye on?"  
  
"The giant's," he replied.  
  
"And when will ye blow yer horn?" laughed Nemo, sounding amused.  
  
"Only when you tell me to."  
  
"And will ye ever go near those ugly so called friends of yours, eh?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Perfect. Let's go, Walt, we've to report ter yer master."  
  
McNair stared at Romulus for a moment,"He...he recognised you, Nemo. He looked at you like he knew you. Asked what you were doing here."  
  
Nemo faltered. He answered in a rather subdued tone,"Aye, I knew the bloke. Distantly, jus' at school. Don't pity him, though. He deserved it."  
  
He muttered a charm and vanished. McNair followed half-heartedly, feeling very disturbed about Nemo's behaviour.  
  
***  
  
Harry felt substantially less burdened once he had spoken to Romulus. He wrote a letter to Sirius that said he had forwarded the message to Romulus, and had received his second last letter, but had already been too bogged down with work to reply.  
  
He got used to his Prefect duties as well. They had access to different rooms in Hogwarts, like the Prefects lounge, and helped out at Hogsmeade.  
  
Parvati seemed less of a nuisance than usual. She kept quiet, hanging around with the trio. They accepted the fact they could freely discuss Sirius and the like around her, and she seemed to take a great deal of interest in it all.  
  
Once, when they were talking about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, she piped up with an odd remark,"I think my mom knew them, Harry, her maiden name was Dilvanaz Jaharan. You ought to ask Snuffles about it."  
  
A strange idea formed in Harry's mind;"Did your mom know Romulus Lupin?"  
  
Parvati shrugged,"Probably". I'll ask her if you like." Harry nodded his mind racing. Maybe he could get some information off Dilnavaz Patil. She might know more about this horn business.  
  
***  
  
"I do not think McNair needs your help any longer."  
  
"You're absolutely righ', Lord. He's a smart boy, he cin figure it ou'," Nemo bowed low,"He jus' needed a bit o' a push in the righ' direction."  
  
Voldemort stood and began to pace, "I'm extremely happy I can trust you. Despite your past." Nemo nodded solemnly. "Lucius is crafty. quite the con man, and has lots of advantage over the rest of the Death-Eaters. But he tends to be a bit egotistical, far too sure of himself. You will be doing him alot of good by helping him.  
  
"Your orders are straight forward and clear. The path to succeeding, however, is harder to find. Lucius's cleverness, and your logic will make catching Harry Potter easy.  
  
"I will warn you, Lucius is low and manipulative. Don't take no as an answer from him."  
  
"I think I will be a match for 'im," laughed Nemo, baring his yellowing teeth.  
  
"Good. Lucius!"  
  
Lucius appeared out of thin air.  
  
"And where have you been?" said Voldemort curtly.  
  
Lucius kneeled,"Planning a visit to Hogwarts, Lord."  
  
"Hello, Lucius," said Nemo cheerfully, extending a hand,"I've heard an awful lot abou' ye."  
  
"And I you. McNair is quite in awe of you," Lucius shook the extended hand.  
  
"Formalities are over," said Voldemort loudly,"Out". I have work to do."  
  
They bowed out of the cave.  
  
Nemo had already decided to get right to the point,"And what do you plan to do at Hogwarts?"  
  
Lucius's voice changed from the slick, deceptive tone he had used around his master to being harsh and cold,"I have not planned that yet."  
  
"Get ter 'im through 'is friends. The ones he'd never think'd betray 'im," said Nemo carefully, keeping his cheerful tone.  
  
Lucius's eyes narrowed,"Sure it would work, are you?"  
  
Nemo laughed lightly,"Always does fer me. Do ye have any way o' finding 'is closest friends?"  
  
"My son would know. He's always going on about Potter's friends, how they flock around him."  
  
"This is going to be even more simpler than me last task."  
  
***  
  
Dilnavaz Patil glanced at the window. She had heard a hoot, one not unlike her daughter Parvati's owl, Laksmi. She was right; the barn owl flew in through her window and landed on the kitchen table.  
  
Dilnavaz gave the owl a quick scratch behind the ear and removed the letter from her talons. She read it with faint relish. Her daughters were very open with her. Their letters went on about teachers, friends, and even the boys they happened to fancy. Parvati's letter was oddly formal, however.  
  
She had almost finished reading it when a name popped out at her; Romulus Lupin. Parvati wanted to know if she had known him in her school years.  
  
Dilnavaz stared at the words, tears blurring her eyes. She had never quite forgotten him. A tear landed on his name, smearing the ink. She wished she could wash away the memories of him just like that.  
  
She sighed and laid down the letter. Why did she want to know?  
  
Dilvanaz shook herself. Parvati didn't want to know that much. Just if she had known him.  
  
But she had a strange feeling it would end up more than that.   
  
Romulus was teaching at Hogwarts, Padma or Parvati had previously mentioned that. Maybe the best thing was to talk to Romulus. She had lots of questions brewing in her mind over these last fourteen years. She wanted to face him again.  
  
Christmas was in a month or so. Perhaps, she could just go stay at Hogsmeade for the week, and go up to the castle.  
  
Good plan, she told herself, wiping her tears, good enough.  
  
***  
  
Life at Hogwarts became sudden ritual. A quickly scrawled thank you letter from Sirius arrived mid-November. The signature winter blizzard came a week after, but no one in fifth year greatly enjoyed it. The thick, floating snowflakes seemed to mock them from outside the frosty glassed windows as they pored over homework.  
  
"I'd like to see Snape try himself to finish this report by tomorrow," said Ron angrily,"Honestly, three rolls of parchment on the effect of different types of Grummas Wart on an Illictus Potion?"  
  
"Maybe you ought to put a bit of that Grummas Wart in his goblet," said George dryly, licking toasted marshmallow off his fingers,"I'd like to see his face after he takes a sip of it."  
  
Fred, in the armchair across from George, made a funny face and pretended to choke.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips,"I don't see you studying for your NEWTs."  
  
Fred laughed,"Newts, skrewts, they're ages away."  
  
Hermione looked as though she disagreed, but she caught Ron's glare and returned to filing her Charms notes.  
  
"I wish they brought back the Yule Ball," said Parvati angrily,"That was fun last year."  
  
Harry chose not to answer. Personally, the Yule Ball last year had caused him a great deal of grief.  
  
"Oh, and my mom sent me an answer," added Parvati,"Says she knew him. She's staying at Hogsmeade for Christmas."  
  
Harry paused, then,"Why stay at Hogsmeade for Christmas?"  
  
"Our dad left just after Padma and I were born. She's really lonely all the time. I suspect staying around a bunch of people will make her feel better."  
  
Harry was, of course, not entirely satisfied with Parvati's mom's answer, and hoped to prod deeper.  
  
***  
  
"Room for one," Dilnavaz said, dusting ash from the Floo Powder journey off her olive green robes. She had just arrived at The Stone Gate, an inn in Hogsmeade.  
  
The witch at the desk gave her an appraising look, then replied haughtily,"Ten galleons a night for a single bed."  
  
"Good. I'll be staying for two weeks," she said vaguely, rummaging for her coins.  
  
The room was bright and cheerful, painted a pretty pale blue. The window looked out to Hogwarts, looming unchanged from her memories.  
  
Memories was the reason she was here. She stood, arms on the window sill, looking thoughtfully at Hogwarts. She remembered her days there, looking out her dormitory at Hogsmeade. As undifferent as the landscape was, it felt very odd looking from the outside in.  
  
***  
  
"Has yer son replied yet, Lucius?" asked Nemo, glancing over his newspaper.  
  
"Yes," he replied bitterly. He hated being bossed around by this bloke. He dragged the first 'u' in Lucius so he said it 'Looosis', which was more annoying than his laugh.  
  
"And?"  
  
Lucius sighed,"Potter's a Prefect, like my son. He's always around the other Prefects."  
  
"Who are?"  
  
"Er, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, a Mudblood, and the son of that duffer, Arthur Weasley."  
  
Nemo cocked his head and poked his eyes over the edge of the paper,"Patil, ye say? We ought to try usin' her."  
  
Lucius pursed his lips. It was useless to argue with Nemo, though he'd rather trick a Weasley, just to torture them.  
  
Nemo folded up his Daily Prophet,"Ye're goin' ter Hogwarts in January, ain't 'cha? Do the Imperius on 'er as soon as ye can."  
  
"Right," Lucius stood and Dissappated. Nemo stared at Lucius's empty seat.  
  
A Patil. Perfect.  
  
***  
  
By the time Christmas was two weeks away the homework had not died down. The usual amount of people booked seats on the Hogwarts Express, but the Gryffindor Prefects chose to stay.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was, for once, worth trudging through the knee-deep snow for.  
  
Today Hagrid produced a pair of very interesting creatures. They looked like extremely fluffy cats, only no tails and were about twice as large. Their fur was thick and white, with a sparkly look to it, like snow.  
  
"Froitidors. Come out about this time o'year. They like lots o'snow, camaflouges 'em yeh see. Very gentle, an' not that many predators. Got barely any meat on 'em under tha' coat," said Hagrid loudly, his breath coming out in great clouds.  
  
While the rest of the class crowded around the animal's cage, Hagrid bent over and whispered to Harry,"I'd ter see yeh three this evenin', got summat ter tell yeh."  
  
***  
  
As dusk spread over the grounds, three figures wrapped in thick cloaks could be seen making their way towards Hagrid's cabin, it's bright windows standing out starkly against the dark trees of the forest.  
  
Hagrid welcomed them in, smiling, but looking a bit sad.  
  
"What's so important, Hagrid?" said Hermione, sitting down at the table and pulling off her hood.  
  
Hagrid set down a tea tray and said,"Dumbledore's sending me abroad."  
  
"What?" Ron spluttered.   
  
"He's...he's sending me on business," Hagrid blushed a little.  
  
They all stared at him for a moment.  
  
"The giants!" said Hermione suddenly,"Of course! The giants!"  
  
Hagrid looked surprised,"Eh? How'd ye know?"  
  
"Obvious," she chirped.  
  
Hagrid shook her comment off,"I'm ter go with Olympe Maxime, yeh remember her. In them foreign moun'in ranges, Dumbledore says. I migh' even get ter see me mom."  
  
Ron looked very perplexed,"We're going to miss you, Hagrid."  
  
"We all are," said Harry quietly,"But it's for the best."  
  
"I'm leavn' after Christmas," Hagrid continued, his voice shaking a bit.  
  
No one could really say anything. There wasn't anything to say.  
  
  
  



	9. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 9

  
A/N: I squeezed as much as I could without ruining it into this chapter, so it's a bit fast. The longest one I've written yet, and Madame Maxime makes an appearance! There should be only a few more chapters after this. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! You're the only reason I write this junk!  
  
  
Dilnavaz stared at the door. Professor R.M.Lupin, it read in simple, black letters.   
  
Why am I so nervous? she asked herself. It doesn't matter, you have too many questions, you need to have them answered.  
  
She knocked on the door. He opened it, and looked at her blankly.  
  
"Hello, Romulus," she said sweetly.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"It's me, Dilnavaz Patil? We went to school together?"  
  
He seemed to be fighting back his words. His mouth twitched,"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Can I come in? I have some questions."  
  
He stepped out of the threshold, and went over to a shelf to fetch a kettle. Steam pored out of it and he poured two cups of tea.  
  
"Go on," he took a sip of tea, glaring up at her from under his brow.  
  
She faltered. He had changed somehow. He was distant, not at all like Romulus had been,"Odd things have been happening, you know. You-Know-Who, Fudge, the disappearances. It's starting to be like it used to be, not sure who to trust."  
  
He grimaced,"I don't think its come to that quite yet."  
  
"And...and the giants. You and your horn, I'm worried. You-Know-Who would love the giants to be on his side, wouldn't he? The easiest way to get them on his side is...is through you."  
  
He stared at her. His eyes were the same, she realised, his eyes were still Romulus's eyes, soft and pleading. They looked frantic, like they belonged to a lost soul.  
  
"Out," he croaked, pointing to the door. His face was screwed up, his eyes still the same, pleading, fading.  
  
She felt a flutter of panic,"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't have any right to be telling me these things! Out!"  
  
She stood fighting back tears,"You've changed, Romulus."  
  
"We all have," he hissed as she stepped out.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Parvati were going out to Hogsmeade on the first day of Christmas holidays. They were hoping to meet up with Parvati's mum in the village.  
  
They didn't need to, however, as Dilnavaz Patil was standing in the Entrance Hall, walking towards the doors.   
  
"Mum?" squealed Parvati, dashing down the stairs, three at a time.   
  
Dilnavaz turned to her daughter,"Parvati! I was hoping to see you here!"  
  
Dilnavaz looked a lot like her daughters, Harry thought, she had the same build and shape of face. Her hair was shoulder length, cut in layers around your face.  
  
"And these must be your friends you've told me so much about," she said,"Ron Weasley, I used to know your father, Hermione Granger, and yes, Harry Potter." She stopped to look at Harry. She had a sudden, sad, far off look in her eyes.  
  
"You look just like James, but you have Lily's eyes," she said quietly.  
  
Harry felt awkward. He had only met a handful of his parent's friends, and they all said the same thing about his appearance, overlooking his scar.  
  
"We were just off down to Hogsmeade, Padma's already down there," said Parvati cheerfully,"Think you're up to a Butterbeer?"  
  
Dilnavaz gave an airy laugh,"Lead the way, Parvati."  
  
Parvati seemed very attached to her mother. They found Padma in the Three Broomsticks, and sat down at the bar for a Butterbeer.  
  
Mrs.Patil brought up the subject of Romulus Lupin after a quarter of an hour chatting.  
  
"I saw him just before I saw you and he was acting odd."  
  
"Odd? What do you mean by odd?" said Hermione.  
  
Mrs.Patil seemed to be struggling with finding an answer,"He wasn't like he used to be."  
  
Parvati waved this aside,"Why don't we go do some Christmas shopping? I still have some gifts to buy."  
  
They agreed, and set off down Main Street. Parvati and Padma went into Gladrags, while the rest of them went into Honeydukes.  
  
Harry had been hoping to talk to Mrs.Patil alone.  
  
While Ron and Hermione argued over whether to buy Hagrid a package of Whiskymints ("Honestly, Ron, do you think it's smart getting him any more drunk than he usually is?") Harry said in an undertone to Mrs.Patil,"I've been noticing Lupin's been acting a bit off, too."  
  
She turned to him sharply,"In what way?"  
  
"Strict, irritible, like. He used to be nice in class, now he's mean."  
  
"How long has he been like that?"  
  
"For about a month."  
  
Mrs.Patil fell silent, chewing her thoughts.   
  
Harry continued,"You wouldn't have any idea why, would you?"  
  
"Last time he acted up like this," she said slowly,"Was when he blew the horn...oh, hell!" She slapped her hand to her mouth, as if she had said too much.  
  
"What?" said Harry eagerly, but they were interrupted by Parvati, who had appeared lugging several shopping bags.  
  
"We've got to get back to the castle, it's nearly 3 o'clock," she said loudly,"Bye mum!"  
  
"Goodbye," Dilnavaz said shortly.  
  
***  
  
Lucius grinned up at the doors of Hogwarts. Night had fallen, and dinner would be nearly over. He could catch Parvati on the way to her common room.  
  
He slipped in quietly, hiding in the shadows. The remaining students had mostly emptied from the Great Hall, and a few could be seen climbing up the staircase.  
  
"Findius Patil," he muttered, placing his wand in the palm of his hand. The wand spun, then pointed its tip at an East-Indian girl with a long plait and prefect's badge.  
  
He followed her up the staircase, an Invisibility charm over him. She went down a left-hand corridor alone.   
  
When they came to a bend in the hall, he muttered the anti-Invisibility charm and crept up behind her.  
  
"Boo," he whispered.  
  
She gave a little squeal of fright and whirled around.  
  
"Who are you?" she gasped, breathing heavily.  
  
"I think I'm in more a position to ask the questions," he replied simply, raising his wand.  
  
A faint flicker of realisation crossed her face,"You're Draco Malfoy's dad, Lucius Malfoy."  
  
He smiled,"Smart girl. Now, would you please tell me your name?"  
  
She mouthed wordlessly.  
  
"Well, if you won't tell me who you are," he stepped forwards, trapping her in the corner of the hall,"perhaps you could tell me if you know a certain Harry Potter?" Parvati nodded numbly.   
  
He grinned broadly,"Why, that's just made my day. Imperio."  
  
***  
  
Harry woke on Christmas Day to the usual pile of presents at his feet. A miniature figure of a Hippogriff from Hagrid, who flapped its carved wooden wings furiously when Harry picked it up. A thick green jumper from Mrs.Weasley, a package of Dancing Lime Lollipops from Hermione, and a roll of Sellotape from the Dursleys.  
  
When Harry and Ron trudged down into the common room a half-hour later, Hermione was sitting there, buried in a book.   
  
"Parvati's gone down to Hogsmeade to see her mum," she announced as they neared,"I want to go see Hagrid, he's leaving tomorrow."  
  
Harry felt a twinge of sorrow. He had been pained over the last few days over Hagrid's leaving; he didn't want him to leave.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron quietly,"I got him a gift in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Not the Whiskymints," Hermione groaned.  
  
"No," said Ron quickly, but Harry knew he was lying, his ears were red,"A compass. I spent half my pocket money on it, and nearly blew it up trying to magic an inscription on the back, but it turned out alright." He pulled a flat, golden disc on a chain from his pocket.  
  
It looked much like a Muggle compass, but instead of North or east on it, it had two words; Home and Destination.   
  
"See," said Ron,"He won't get lost that way, going to the mountains or coming back to Hogwarts." He passed it to Harry, who found an inscription on the back;  
  
'Your friends always,  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione.'  
  
"Oh, he'll love it," said Hermione softly.  
  
They left the common room soon after, an hour before Christmas tea. Hagrid was in his cabin, and seemed very close to tears.  
  
"I'm leavin' this evenin'," he said as they sat down,"I'm meetin' Olympe in Hogsmeade, then Portkey to Austria."  
  
"Austria. That seems so far away," said Hermione quietly.  
  
Ron reached into his robes,"We, er, got you a gift." He handed the compass, wrapped in red paper, to Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid tore off the paper clumsily, took one look at the compass, and broke into anguished sobs.  
  
"I...I don' deserve friends like ye three!" he cried.  
  
Ron patted Hagrid's arm and wiped his own nose awkwardly on his sleeve.  
  
"Oh, Hagrid, please don't cry. You'll be back," Hermione tried to sound comforting,"Besides, you're going to get me started if you carry on like that."  
  
"You'll see Madame Maxime," Harry added,"And, like what Dumbledore said, maybe even your mum. I'm jealous of you, getting to see your mum."  
  
Hagrid fought back his tears and looked up, his bright black eyes blurred with tears,"Harry, yer mum would be proud o'ye. Ye don' have ter worry 'bout anythin' like that."  
  
With that he gave another great wail and grabbed all three of them in a bone breaking bear hug.  
  
"Rubeus, I would advise you let them go before you suffucate them," said a calm, familar voice from the doorway,"They're quite right, there's no reason to cry."  
  
Dumbledore had appeared.  
  
"P..Professor Dumbledore!" yelped Hagrid, letting the three go in surprise, to their relief,"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm happy to go, overjoyed, in fact."  
  
Dumbledore smiled his trademark smile and nodded,"You have every right to be upset about leaving, but this is very important business."  
  
Hagrid nodded vigorously.  
  
"I've come to tell you that tea has started, and you could hardly miss one last Christmas lunch at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Not at all, Headmaster. I'll just go ou'side an' get meself cleaned up," Hagrid sniffed loudly and went outside.  
  
Dumbledore turned to them,"He really values your friendship, Hagrid does."  
  
"I think we understood that much," said Harry, rubbing his ribs.  
  
"I'll see you all at the tea," Dumbledore swept out of the cabin.  
  
When Hagrid returned, his eyes substantially less red, they all went back up to the castle.  
  
***  
  
Sirius threw Harry's letter down on the table,"Something's not right. Romulus would've contacted us by now, wouldn't he?"  
  
Mundungus shrugged,"Dunno. He's Romulus, a nutcase."  
  
"I'm not particularly happy with the response, either," said Arabella slowly,"Maybe we shouldn't have gone through Harry."  
  
Sirius let out a muffled cry of anger,"I trust Harry. There's no reason to doubt Harry."  
  
"But lots of reason to doubt Romulus," said Remus quietly.  
  
Arabella half glanced at him,"Why do you say that?"  
  
"We were sworn to secrecy, weren't we?" said Remus carefully,"If Harry said something about the horn, he'd ask Harry how he knew, right? Harry wouldn't say a thing about us, but Romulus would get the drift that someone told him, when they shouldn't have."  
  
Mundungus laughed dryly,"Now ye think o'that, eh? Got ourselves into a mess now!"  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to him ourselves," suggested Arabella.  
  
"I like that," said Sirius.  
  
"I dunno," said Mundungus quickly,"Dumbledore never told us to contact 'im, righ'? Probably saw this comin', 'e did. It's our own mis'ake, no use tryin' to fix it up." Remus stared at him.  
  
Sirius shook his head,"No. We'll do it; there's no other way to follow Dumbledore's orders without Romulus to help us."  
  
***  
  
The three of them we going to see Hagrid off that evening. They waited outside the school gates with Dumbledore at about seven o'clock that evening.  
  
Hagrid could suddenly be heard, bumbling along the path from his cabin. He appeared suddenly, carrying a suitcase, his pink umbrella, and Fang on his leash.  
  
"'Ello," he said hoarsly,"Are ye comin' down to Hogsmeade wit' me?"  
  
"Of course. We've got to see you off, don't we?" said Harry.  
  
"Well, come along then," said Dumbledore kindly,"The Portkey leaves at 7:17."  
  
They walked down the road to Hogsmeade in silence.  
  
"Here," Dumbledore announced, pointing to a twisted old oak at the base of a hill to the right,"You'll find the Portkey in the trunk, it's a hat. Here I must bid you goodbye, Hagrid, I must, regrettably, return early to the castle." He shook Hagrid's hand and turned back.  
  
"He's a great man, lettin' me go like this," sniffed Hagrid. Tears were leaking out of his eyes.  
  
"Look!" cried Hermione,"It's Madame Maxime!"  
  
Sure enough, Madame Maxime was walking down the path, dressed in a sweeping travelling coat and carrying a pale violet tote bag the size of a shopping cart.  
  
"Olympe!" Hagrid seemed to gather himself rather quickly as she approached,"You're here!"  
  
"Oui, 'agrid," she replied,"Where is ze Portkey?"  
  
Hagrid strode over to the tree and pulled a tattered witch's hat out of it,"Here."  
  
"It's 7:13," said Ron, looking at his watch.  
  
"Alright, then," Hagrid gave Harry Fangs leash and gave the dog an affectionate pat on the head,"I don't think the giants will like him, ye better take 'im."  
  
"We'll miss you," said Hermione, biting back tears.  
  
"7:15," said Ron,"Bye, Hagrid!"  
  
"Good bye," Harry and Hermione called.  
  
"7:16!"  
  
"Good bye!" yelled Hagrid, holding onto the hat, as Madame Maxime was.  
  
"7:17!"  
  
"Good luck," said Harry quietly as Hagrid and Madame Maxime vanished in a flash of light. Fang whined and pulled on his leash.  
  
"Jeez, I'm gonna miss him," Ron wiped his eyes. Hermione nodded, sniffing.  
  
"C'mon, before I start bawling," said Harry, turning back up the path.  
  
***  
  
Hagrid could feel the world swirling past him in a dizzying whirl of colour. With a jarring jolt, his feet found rocky ground.  
  
Looking up, he saw a cliff face, dotted with snow, against a velvet black sky.  
  
"Eight o'clock in Austria," said Olympe quietly.  
  
Hagrid turned to her,"Do you think we should try them now?"  
  
"Why not? They're wild, it's Chreestmas, they'll be up until midnight."  
  
Sighing, Hagrid looked back at the mountain,"Fridwulfa, we have business with you!"  
  
Not sure what to expect, they remained silent. Suddenly, a boulder shifted away and a doorway appeared. A giantess, in dark green clothing and wild blonde hair, stood in the threshold. Pale light poured out from behind her.  
  
She looked with surprise at the two. Half giants, she thought in awe. She had never seen one before.  
  
"I am Juta Rastendotter, Keeper of the Gate," she announced,"You are half giants. What business do you have with our queen?"  
  
Hagrid swallowed,"I'm her son, come to visit her."  
  
Juta's mouth dropped. Shaking herself a bit, she told Hagrid to wait here, and turned back into the cliff opening.  
  
Fridwulfa's son! Fridwulfa's son! She ran into the throne room, stumbled over the drinking and celebrating giants, and fell before her queen.  
  
"Queen Fridwulfa, most merciful," Juta gasped,"There are two half giants waiting for you, and one says he is your son."  
  
The room fell quiet and Fridwulfa jumped up, her ruby skirts rustling,"Lead me to him, Juta."  
  
As they swept down the passageway, Fridwulfa's head pounded. In the back of her mind, she could remember something, something from long ago. A little child, little to a giant, with curly black hair like hers, black eyes like his fathers.   
  
"Rubeus," she whispered as she rounded a corner, the entrance glittering in front of her.  
  
Hagrid could she two figures now, Juta again, and another with black hair, with immaculate robes of red on, a golden band in her hair...  
  
"Mum."  
  
***  
  
Harry sat on his bed, flipping through the leather bound book of photos Hagrid had given him in his first year.  
  
He found the picture of his parent's wedding. He had been wondering about Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher for a while, and now, after Romulus Lupin's and Mrs.Patil's odd behaviour, he was even more interested in his parent's friends.  
  
There was a photograph of the reception. His parents sat in the center of the table, smiling. A blonde woman with her hair in a fancy bun and dressed in a blue dress sat to the right of his mother. An East-Indian woman, in the same dress, sat beside her. Arabella Figg and Dilnavaz Patil, Harry decided in his mind.  
  
On the left of his father sat Sirius Black, and a ragged looking man with wispy, balding brown hair and a crooked grin. Mundungus Fletcher looked a little disagreeable, Harry thought to himself. He slammed the book shut and blew out his candle. Too much had happened today to dwell on his parents past tonight.  
  
***  
  
Mundungus paced the garden outside his cottage, frantic. They knew, they must know, the way Romulus was looking at him!   
  
Now, said a voice in his mind, now. Tonight! Tomorrow morning! Soon! Before they get you! Quickly, the plan must unfold!  
  
Mundungus raced back into his home and pointed his wand at the fireplace. Flames leapt up and he threw a handful of glittering powder into the fire.  
  
"LUCIUS!" he yelled into the smoke,"NOW!"  
  
There was a hollow rushing noise, and Lucius stumbled into Mundungus's sitting room.  
  
"What do you want at this bloody hour of the night?" he spat, brushing soot off his sleeve.  
  
"We get Potter tomorrow mornin'," said Nemo forcefully,"No questions asked. You get the Patil girl to trap Harry, and then we get 'im, alrigh'?"  
  
"But..," began Lucius.  
  
"I don't care!" bellowed Nemo,"Tomorrow, or I'll 'ave yer master cut yer throat!"  
  
Lucius spat into the floor. He itched to get his hands around Nemo's neck, to wring him dead. But then Voldemort would skin him alive, gladly, at that. The little weasel wasn't worth it.  
  
"Fine," Lucius stepped back into the flames.  
  
Mundungus stood there wringing his hands. It had to work, it had to work, he couldn't afford it not to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! The plot thickens! It was fun writing the part about the giants, I hope you enjoy it!   
  
Congrats to whoever guessed Mundungus as Nemo, I guess I did make it really obvious. REVIEWS ARE WONDEFUL, hint hint.  



	10. Of Dementors and Giants Chapter 10

A/N: Last chapter! I can't believe how much I put into this series! And how much everyone seemed to like it!  
  
Hail to JKR, Queen of Potter & Company, cause she owns it all.  
  
  
  
Dilnavaz Patil ran up the rocky pathway. She knew what was going to happen, it was a wonder she hadn't realised it before. It seemed so obvious now that she had figured it out.  
  
Parvati had come to see her yesterday, on Christmas. Dilnavaz knew there was something wrong. Just now it had clicked together.  
  
It all came down to Romulus and the Horn of Grikkal. You-Know-Who was after that, of course, to get the giants and magical creatures. So he was after Romulus.  
  
An Imperious spell would do the trick, easily. Then there was Harry. You-Know-Who was obviously after him, and all he needed to do was to trap him.  
  
Through his friends, behind his back, unexpectedly. Oldest trick in the book. So You-Know-Who tricked her daughter, Parvati.  
  
He was going to act quickly, so she had to, too.  
  
Where do I go, to Dumbledore or right to Harry, she thought blankly as she pushed open the oak door. No, Parvati, keep her away from Harry. She'd be at breakfast right now. Dilnavaz swung into the Entrance Hall.  
  
***  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Fridwulfa carefully,"You want us to come help defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"You-Know-Who," Olympe corrected her quietly,"We are still afraid of 'im. Yes, zat is our main idea. You-Know-Who was ze reason you were exiled, you realise."  
  
Fridwulfa sighed. They were sitting in her private quarters, as they had been throughout the night.   
  
"If you think we'd help you for revenge, you're wrong," said Juta loudly. She had joined the three in their mini-conference,"We aren't blood thirsty savages, despite popular opinion."  
  
"But we may come back for other reasons," Fridwulfa continued, looking fondly at Hagrid.  
  
"Would yeh come back fer me?"  
  
Fridwulfa smiled,"Yes, and to strengthen the bonds between us and magical folk. We are united against one enemy, whether we have revenge in mind or not."  
  
"So yeh'll come?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Olympe let out a great sigh,"Thank you so much, Queen Fridwulfa. We must move quickly, 'owever. We must return to 'ogwarts as soon as possible."  
  
"We have an easy way of transportation," piped up Juta,"Queen, may we..?"  
  
"Of course. Go and gather all the male giants, we need fighting power," Fridwulfa spoke quickly,"You two, come with me."  
  
She led them out of the room and down a left-hand corridor. At the end was a large, shimmering pond of ivory water.   
  
Within seconds Juta returned, with a crowd of a dozen noisy giants. Each brandished a sword or spear, grunting loudly and singing.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Fridwulfa spoke clearly into the pond.  
  
The water disappeared, and a set of huge steps led down. Glancing nervously back up at his mother, Hagrid climbed down them.   
  
They sloped steeply down, dark and damp the steady drip of water constantly overhead. Hagrid could hear thunderous footsteps from behind him as he descended.  
  
Suddenly, there was a burst of light. Hagrid was standing on the grounds at Hogwarts, looking over a bright scene of snow covered ground and bright blue sky, the castle in the distance.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" said Parvati from behind him.  
  
"What? Oh, sure," Harry took a last swig of pumpkin juice. She smiled, and strode out of the Great Hall.  
  
"How's your mum?" he said off handily as they came into the Entrance Hall.   
  
"Fine," she walked quickly, and he had to jog to keep up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Someplace where we can't be overheard." Harry was reminded strongly of Viktor Krum.  
  
She stopped just inside a corridor.  
  
"Wait," she commanded. Harry thought he heard the front door slam and hurried footsteps, but when he leaned around the corner to see who it was, Parvati pulled him back.  
  
"Wait," she repeated through gritted teeth.  
  
"Parvati, what?"  
  
"Harry, don't!" Mrs.Patil suddenly dashed into the hallway,"It's a trick, Romulus and Parvati, it's a trick! The horn, the bloody horn!"  
  
"Trick?" echoed Harry.  
  
"Parvati, she's...she's under the spell," Dilnavaz pointed a shaking figure at her daughter, who stared back at her blankly.  
  
"Enough out of you, Dilnavaz," said a slick voice. There was a whistling sound, and Mrs.Patil dropped to the floor.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped into view, followed by a shorter man with balding brown hair and a sickening yellow toothed grin.  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher?" Harry trailed off. He had no clue as to why he was here.  
  
"Get tah 'im through 'is friends, I told ye," said Mundungus coolly, stepping over Mrs.Patil's limp form. Parvati gave a moan and crumpled on the floor.  
  
Harry gasped,"Don't tell me that you're with Lucius!"  
  
"Why not? We've both been commanded by our dear Voldemort to catch ye fer 'im."  
  
Harry looked at Mundungus, then at Lucius, and ran out of the Entrance Hall. He didn't know what he was doing, or why, he just had to get away from those two.  
  
He didn't get far, however. Lucius caught up to him just outside the front door.  
  
"Little rat," he hissed, pulling back on Harry's robes,"Thought you'd get away, eh? Not this time."  
  
"Romulus!" Mundungus stood in the front doors and called back into the castle,"We could use yer 'elp down 'ere!"  
  
"If he yells like that, he'll attract the teachers," spat Harry, struggling against Lucius's grip.  
  
"Maybe, but they won't come. Simple Unbreakable Lock Charm on the Great Hall doors," Lucius replied.  
  
"'e'll be 'ere in a minute or so," reported Mundungus as he sat down on the stone steps.  
  
"How'd you do it then?" asked Harry, hoping to distract him. He stopped struggling and stood still.  
  
"Jus' after yeh talked ta Romulus, went in an' did the Imperious Spell," he answered in the tone he would use to say he liked ice cream.  
  
"Why Romulus?"  
  
"'e's got the 'orn o' Grikkal. 'e can call any magical animal 'e wants by the mere blow of it. Real useful that would be fer Voldemort. Why, speak o' the devil, 'ere comes the ol' bugger right now."  
  
Romulus Lupin was standing by Mundungus, carrying what seemed to be a Muggle Shepherd's horn. It was made of what seemed to be mother-of-pearl, and had foreign script winding around it in gold letters.  
  
"Well go a'ead, blow the damn thing, yeh ni'wit," said Mundungus forcefully.  
  
Romulus put the horn to his lips, and blew.  
  
It was a loud, tangy noise, like a French horn clear and brassy.   
  
Then things began to happen very fast.  
  
There was an ear splitting rumble from the Forbidden Forest, and numerous large hulks, taller than the trees, burst out.  
  
It took a moment to realise that the things were giants.  
  
A giantess in red, visibly the leader of the bunch, gave a sharp yell and pointed towards the castle. Terrified, Lucius dropped Harry and Harry scampered away from the giant's path.  
  
The giantess scooped up Mundungus, who was now bellowing in horror, and....  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He could still hear Mundungus's anguished yells, then they stopped sharply.   
  
"Harry!" There was a strangled yell behind him. Turning and opening his eyes, Harry saw that Dumbledore and McGonagall were rushing out of the castle, followed by what looked like the entire staff and student body. Most of the girls were screaming.  
  
Harry heard a crash, and slipped into blackness.  
  
***  
  
When he awoke, Harry couldn't recall immediately what had occurred. It suddenly came flooding back. He sat straight up in his cot and looked around.  
  
He was in the Hospital Wing. It was evening; the sun's final colours of mauve and lilac were seeping through the window.  
  
Hands shaking, Harry fumbled his glasses on and got out of his cot. Professor Dumbledore was sitting just beyond his curtains.  
  
"Hullo, Harry," he said briskly,"Have you had any chocolate?"  
  
"Er...no," he stuttered.  
  
"Go and have some, or Madam Pomfrey will murder us both."  
  
Dumbledore followed Harry back to his cot and watched him chew his chocolate,"Any questions?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll tell you what I know. You understand about the imperious spells that have occurred, and of Mundungus being on Voldemort's side. But I presume that the subject of the Horn of Grikkal is still vague.  
  
"Romulus Lupin came into possession, through a long and complicated chain of events, the legendary Horn of Grikkal from the giants, which when blown calls all magical creatures to the Bearer of the Horn, Romulus.  
  
"Being the Bearer of the Horn was very trying for Romulus. The giants calling to him to set them free were constantly interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"In his sixth year, Romulus gave in. He ran away, and several students followed him. He spilled out the story of the horn, and blew it. You know the rest of the events."  
  
Harry swallowed,"It makes sense now."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly,"I fear, Harry, that in the face of the events of the last two years, it is all going to get very confusing and impossible to understand, for history is doomed to repeat itself." With that, Dumbledore left, leaving Harry to wonder over Dumbledore's knowledge.  
  
***  
  
Romulus stood at the edge of the lake at Hogwarts, his reflection glinting back at him.  
  
With careful aim he threw a silvery horn into it's depths, and watched the diamond ripples spread over the surface.  
  
"Never again," he whispered to the wind, which carried his words up through the cold air,"Never again."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Done! Done! Finished with Of Dementors and Giants! Please review.  
  
Just a question, but which character did you like most through out the series?  
  
Copper kettles, commas, and crackers! ;)  



End file.
